


You are mine, don’t deny it

by Clarounette



Series: Tuesday Creative Chat [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem inspired by SDCC videos, and more precisely by James’s reaction when McKellen hit on Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are mine, don’t deny it

Since day one,

We’ve shared a bubble of space and time where everything is frozen.

Your palm against mine,

Your hand on my shoulder,

The smile on your lips,

They all create sparkles of infinite love

That shine brightly

In our personal world.

You are mine, don’t deny it !

Strangers’ compliments mean nothing to you.

But he is no stranger…

I know !

You love him, you admire him, you look up to him.

How can I win against your hero ?

Will I ever be able to fly as high as him

And touch your sky ?

But I had to make my point.

Because you are mine

And I am yours.

You’re my precious gem

And even God can’t steal you from me.

You see it in my clenched fists

And the frown on my face.

You are mine, don’t deny it !

And I’ll be the one,

The only one,

To put a ring on your finger.


End file.
